Still Holding On
by thatwannabeauthor
Summary: " she's crying what do I do? " " go comfort her. " " ...how do I do that? " " start with hugs! " " with what? " { Extended Summary Inside }
1. e x t e n d e d s u m m a r y

**MUSUTAFU, JAPAN POST**

_**ON THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 9th**__ the heroes of Musutafu received several calls and alerts of an enormous orb radiating scorching heat waves from the farmlands located in the rural areas of Musutafu._

_Heroes rushed to the scene to witness a small child, now identified as Akari Higashi, hysterically crying in the middle of the impenetrable orb. Blisters and horrific burns were visible all over her body. The appearance of the destructive orb was due to Akari's inability to control her Quirk._

_If it weren't for All Might - who happened to be in the area - the burning orb would have expanded and eventually devour the farmlands. Fortunately, the number one hero, was able to enter the orb and successfully reel Miss Higashi back to her senses._

_We learned that the cause of the mishap was the young child arriving home from school that evening to the sight of her parents, Zola and Kazue Higashi, bloodied and lifeless bodies. The culprit of the double homicide was Ken Higashi, the adopted child of Higashi family. The young boy managed to escape from Akari's meltdown. Heroes are currently on the look out for him. _

_Akari Higashi was immediately rushed into intensive care where doctors are working to heal her third-degree burns and her many other injuries._


	2. p r o l o g u e

**HIS** grasp on the white box tightened as he felt the chilling winter weather nip as his redden fingertips. Snow flew violently through the air like a group of fighting pigeons, it coated every surface like a thick white blanket. As he hurriedly approached the hospital entrance, he made a mental note to never again exit the house without winter gloves. Every year he'd underestimate how harsh the winter season could be, and every year he would suffer the consequences to his lack of better judgment.

The snow under his boots emitted a crunching sound as he strolled towards the entrance of the hospital. The brawny man felt as if he entered a sauna, as the automatic door's of the establishment slid open with a suction sound, bathing him in the warmth that circulated the building. Snowflakes from the blizzard soared inside of the building wildly, as if seeking refuge from the polar climate of the outdoors as well.

The male released a sigh of content at the change of temperature and made his way to the reception desk. He ignored the excited whispers and poorly concealed stares directed at him on his way.

He placed the slightly wet box on the desks wooden surface. The female receptionist was too engrossed in her paperwork to notice his presence so he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

The woman's tired gaze slowly made its way to his face and once the woman registered just who stood at the other end of her desk, she jumped out of her seat. Her aeron chair flew back, banging against the back of her desk area.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you.! The weather is so bad today, I assumed you couldn't make it," the woman quickly explained, her hands frantically searching for the visitor sign-in books while she spoke. He watched her, his permanent smile plastered on his face as she rambled on about how sorry she was and that she didn't mean to assume he wouldn't make it.

The man let out a hearty laugh. "It's alright," he assured the anxious woman.

The woman eventually discovered where she placed the visitor sign-in book and after the man scribbled in his signature he made his way to the elevator.

As much as he loved his supporters, he was relieved to find the hall and elevator empty of any people. He wouldn't want to encounter fans asking for pictures and autographs and risk being more late than he already was. The elevator creaked as he stepped onto it. The number five glowed red on the floor selection panel as he hit his designated floor.

The blonde man exited the elevator, and casually made his way down the hall. The soft tune of a Christmas carol played through the speakers, he whistled along to the melody as the white box that he held form its yellow ribbon bumped against his thigh with each step he took.

Chatter met his ears, and the man observed the busy state of the ICU with his blue eyes. Nurses and doctors grazed shoulders with him as they hastily travelled through the halls, charts in hand as they ran. As Christmas approached, he noticed that many more people were in and out of the hospital. He reckoned it was due to the many people injuring themselves while spreading good cheer, or the accidents that occurred to those attempting to decorate their homes in attempt of matching the convivial atmosphere of the merry season.

Though, as a hero himself, the male took notice of the fluctuation of villain activity throughout Musutafu. Villain's usually did decide to unleash their havoc a bit more heavily during the Holiday's, the male knew in an attempt to disrupt the jolly ambiance. However, as long as the man was able to walk on his two legs, villains would never win.

The festive colors of Christmas were placed in many different forms on the hospitals plain grey walls, brightening up the usually depressing mood of the health center. The tinsel that aligned the walls in swoops and the garland that was present on every door was sure to get patients excited for the Christmas Holiday.

The man enjoyed the season of Christmas. It was a time meant for giving and sharing. Relatives that lived in different parts of the world would gather for a feast and enjoy each other's company.

_'Family...'_ The man repeated to himself. He wondered how _she_ felt about the holiday. After all she went through, he wouldn't be surprised if she detested the season. Just in case Christmas was a sensitive topic for her, the man decided to leave it out of today's conversation.

The man halted in front of a hospital room, a removable slate of paper hung on the door.

The name Akari Higashi hung on the fossil colored door in the center of a pine green garland. The mans hand grasped the doorknob before wrenching it open. There was a loud bang as the door collided with the wall.

"I AM HERE!" He announced enthusiastically. He stood at the threshold of her room striking a heroic pose. His radiant smile that seemed to rival the sun, grew as he spotted the petite girl sitting on the hospital bed. The man opened his arms ready for her to jump into them and greet him like she usually did.

The young girl resting on the white hospital bed skyrocketed up from her laying position. Her previously dull expression contorted into one of exhilaration and her eyes closed as a broad smile stretched onto her pale face.

"Toshinori!" The girl shouted joyously. Akari leapt off her bed, her bare feet slapping against the cold floor as she rushed in his direction. Her long blonde hair flew behind her as she jumped into his embrace.

All Might chuckled as he lowered the girl. Her vibrant cerulean eyes looked into his lovingly. All Might crouched slightly as Akari wrapped her hand around his wrist and began to drag him towards her hospital bed. He planted himself on the wing chair next to her bed while Akari sat where she was previously. She brushed away the pencils, pens, and markers that were scattered around her bed and shut her sketching book.

Akari crossed her legs and faced All Might. "I didn't think you would make it today, the weather is horrible!" Akari glanced at the window behind All Might. Snow raged on outside like a never ending storm.

"A small snow storm would never stop me from visiting you," he stated confidently and began flexing his muscles in a humorous manner to lighten up the mood.

Akari shook her head, giggling. She was ecstatic that All Might was able to make it, she could barely keep still! Ever since Toshinori began to visit Akari more often, he became the only one able to lift up her spirit. After the..._ incident_, Akari found it hard to remain the optimistic person she regularly was, but All Might remained by her side throughout the couple months insuring that everything would be alright. He was the light in her life that prevented her from falling into a state of depression. He was her best friend.

Akari's eyes followed All Mights actions as he placed the white box onto her bedside table. Akari tilted her head in confusion. "What's that, Toshinori?" The girl asked innocently, pointing at the box.

"Do you recall me talking to you about my friend from Italy that was going to visit me? Well, during a conversion with him, I mentioned you. He ended up making a desert for you in hopes of a speedy recovery."

All Might appreciated the fact that the people he worked with were understanding. When All Mights friend visited him, he questioned why All Might had been rooted in Musutafu for such a long period. All Might was the number one hero, he never stayed in one location for too long. He traveled to various places and locations often, after all, villains who needed to be defeated were all over the world. However, as soon as All Might explained his connection with Akari his friend understood instantly and didn't ask anymore questions.

One may be wondering, what was so special about the small seven-year-old girl named Akari? That was a question All Might was still attempting to figuring out himself. After he rescued Akari on that frightful day, something about her seemed rather familiar to him. All Might was sure he'd never met the small girl before — the day of the incident was actually his first time in the rural areas of Musutafu.

Albeit, perhaps it was her ability to remain optimistic despite the horrid events she had experienced, or how she managed to smile regardless of the situation. All Might had learned many things since he had began to visit Akari, which puzzled him slightly, after all, what could one possibly learn from a seven-year-old? Nonetheless, All Might chose not to dwell on the origin for his fondness over the blond child. She had become an unexpected blessing in All Mights life. When in her presence, he felt a sense of tranquility and bliss, a moment of elude from his hectic lifestyle, which he seldom received.

Akari's eyes widened, twinkling with innocence and shock. "Really? Italy?!" All Might nodded, amused by her appalling expression. Being as the small girl was what some may describe as a 'country girl', ignorant of the things not experienced in her rural lifestyle. Finding out that an Italian chef had prepared an authentic Italian dessert was a complete culture shock for the child.

The white box was placed on her lap. Akari pulled on one of the yellow ribbons, and the knot dissembled. The smell of vanilla reached her nose, Akari sucked in a breath at the alluring aroma. The desert was shaped like a little tube, vanilla filling was visible from each end of the browned shell. Chocolate chips were sprinkled on the vanilla filling, and the dessert was finished with powdered sugar dusted over it, as well the placement of half a strawberry for a pleasant visual aspect.

"They're Cannoli's. An Italian pastry originated in Sic-" Before All Might could finish, Akari had already stuffed two in her mouth. All Might's eyes widen at the girl who began finding an empty space in her mouth to stuff another one in. "Kari! Any more and you'll choke!"

Toshinori's words went though one ear and out the other.

The filling was unexpectedly dense and tangy, but Akari didn't mind, her taste buds were doing back flips at the new flavors. In a matter of minutes, Akari finished twelve Cannolis. Crumbs from the dough stuck to the sides of her mouth as she licked the vanilla off her fingers. Akari released a breath, and rubbed her bloated stomach.

All Might sweat-dropped while watching her. _'She sure has a sweet tooth...'_

All Might's attention strayed in the direction of the vent against the wall that had switched on with a loud rumbling sound. Due to the air shooting out of the air conditioner, the paper above it began to thrash intensely, like a flag waving in the wind. All Might's eyes roamed the many drawings on Akari's plain grey walls, most of them were drawings of landscapes and scenes. He found it admirable of the girls interest in drawing and the fact that - despite Akari being color blind - she didn't give up the interest just because of that set back.

Her drawings were childlike; what one would expect the drawing ability of a seven-year-old to be like. However, then, his eyes landed on a picture he hadn't seen before. All Might stood up and walked towards it. The picture depicted a large man in a costume holding hands with a petite girl in hospital gown. The two were drawn behind a field of bright sunflowers. Above them shone down the sun which was placed in the corner of the paper, drawn roughly in a shade of yellow. All Might felt his heart swell at the picture.

Akari's cheeks tinted pink as she saw All Might stare at the drawing that had become a new addition to her mural wall. She slipped out of the hospital bed, gripping her gown as she stood beside him. Akari knew the drawing wasn't anything exception, though she did have an interest in art, she wasn't any great at it. However, she did try her best, which was all that mattered. "I drew that yesterday. It's of me and you. I hope I drew your costume right... I think the colors are kinda off," Akari chuckled sheepishly. "I only had the names of the crayons to guide me... but then again, I'm not that good at reading-" Akari's eyebrows rose in surprise as a large hand landed on her head.

All Might's was on one knee so he was level with the seven-year-old girl.

"It's perfect."

The cool toned florescent light beamed down, hitting Akari at an angle that accentuated the beaming smile on her face. Her eyes shut as the fat of her rosy cheeks pushed upwards and the tips of her ears reddened.

All Might felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest at that moment, and the sensation of nostalgia washed over him. As the ceiling light beamed on her and the goofy smile on her face stretched, a picture of his old mentor popped into his head.

_'No wonder she seemed familiar, they have the same smile.'_

All Might recalled one of his first conversations with Akari, in which what she had said initially struck his interest in her. A month had passed since the murder of her parents, and both the doctors and detectives deemed her well enough for questioning, for they needed her perspective and outlook on the event to further the investigation. Because of his kind aura and reputation as the number one hero, All Might was tasked to ask Akari about her adoptive brother, Ken, in hopes of being able to discover his motive behind the homicides.

_"Please, don't hurt him," _Akari had said when All Might questioned her. All Might was a bit taken aback by her request. Ken murdered her parents, the last thing he expected was for her to care about his well-being.

_"... Being in the hospital, I had time to think about what happened... I think hurting people hurt other people because of their own pain. I think... K-Ken was hurting; from what, I'm not sure..."_ She lifted her gaze from the her busy fingers, her eyes filled with an emotion All Might couldn't distinguish. Maybe it was pain, maybe it was guilt. Nonetheless, Toshinori was stunned into silence, simply observing the child as he digested her words. _"We are all mistaken sometimes. Sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences... L-Like that one time I stole a few cookies from the cabinet and mommy yelled at me." _The child's frown deepened at the mention of her now deceased mother._ "But it doesn't mean we are evil, or that we can't be trusted ever after. Don't you think so too, All Might?"_ She gradually became unsure of her words and was hesitant to say anymore because of the blank expression on All Might's face and his lack of response, all of which were uncharacteristic from his usual self.

All Might was left rather perplexed by her statement. After he reflected on what she said, he had to agree with her. It was something that most people fail to realize. No one was born evil. Just like any other human, the choices one made and the things one experience molded them into the person they would become. Everything was a choice. A seven-year-old unlocked a life lesson that people sometimes never discover. Akari's mind was unlike children her age, even though she may not realize it. And that, Toshinori believed, was what entranced him about Akari Higashi.

Akari chose to remain optimistic. She chose not to let hatred and animosity consume her.

She chose to forgive.

"Akari, you are to be discharged in a week, right?" All Might asked the little girl in front of him.

The girl nodded.

"What would you think if I were to adopt you?"

One day, everyone would encounter a person who would change the way they viewed things in the world, All Might concluded that, that person for him, was Akari Higashi.


End file.
